The House of Hades
by PercyandAnnabeth4eva
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are stuck in Tartarus, which no one except monsters can go, Camp Half blood is about to be at war, the seven-minus-Percy-and-Annabeth-plus-Nico have to go to to the doors of death and meet Percy and Annabeth there, which is like, impossible, and close them, they have to defeat an undefeatable goddess, and all that happy stuff! (Note da sarcasm, annoying brother)
1. Chapter 1

**PERCY**

Percy felt a smashing force 2 times more painful than the sky pressing onto his back. He was tempted to go insane. It never crossed his mind, but if someone asked if it was possible to be tempted to go insane, Percy would have thought something like, _How do you be tempted to go insane? Don't you just go insane, instead of being tempted to go insane?_ But now he felt it, a stirring madness in his brain just out of reach. He pushed it away and cracked open his eyes.

Annabeth lay under him. He immediately felt guilty. She shouldn't be breaking his fall, especially with her broken ankle. She didn't seem to be under the 'curse of Tartarus', but Percy was more than okay with that. He didn't know that Tartarus's wrath would be that easy to block, but he would take on Annabeth's burden anytime, anywhere. Just as that thought came to him, the pressure on his skin seemed to push harder, threatening to make his eyeballs pop out.

He looked around and saw Her Spidership in her not-so-Chinese Spidercuffs to their left. He saw Annabeths backpack and laptop to their left. Behind them was her knife. He shakily got to his feet and picked up Annabeths knife, backpack, and laptop. He opened her bag, knowing she would be an idiot if she didn't bring nectar and ambrosia (Which she wasn't). He stuffed an ambrosia square into her mouth and cut the spider silk around her ankle, then kicked her Spidership into another pit. Annabeth coughed and opened her eyes.

"What do you want to do, choke me?" She coughed.

"What do you think?"

"I think you do."

"Hey!"

They had a small staring contest. Percy lost, because the pressure was building.

"Percy?" Asked Annabeth. "You okay?"

"Yeah," He croaked, "It - "

Percy didn't get to finish his sentence, because a very, very, mad Antaeus thundered over to them.

"PERCY JACKSON!" He roared. "COME OVER HERE SO I CAN TEAR YOUR SKULL FROM YOUR FOREHEAD!"

"Uh, about that," Percy told him, "Not everyone wants to die the hard way."

"Run," Annabeth whispered.

"Do you _think_ I want to die today?" Percy asked her.

"Well, you're Percy, so you never know." She pointed out.

"Let's just go." He hissed.

"Gladly done."

Then they bolted.


	2. Chapter 2

**JASON**

"Now," Jason told Leo, "Why do you say that Percy and Annabeth falling into the endless pit of doom your fault?" Now, I wasn't mad, just curios.

Leo shook his head, downy.

For reasons Jason did not understand, Leo blamed himself just as much as all the other seven-now-six. Whenever Jason asked Leo about it, he mumbled things about eyes and food.

Frank and Hazel blamed themselves, as Hazel might've been able to control the rocks and Frank to fly down, and they were both friends with Percy and Annabeth. Jason and Leo were both friends with them both, Jason blamed himself for not flying down, and Leo blamed himself because _. Piper was better friends with Annabeth then any of them, and Nico had a past stretched out farther than anyone on this ship with them.

"Come on," I told Leo. "We're not going to kick you out, it's your ship."

So he reluctantly told Jason how he broke open the fortune cookie, saved Hazel and Frank, and almost killed Percy and Annabeth.

He was ready to spontaneously combust, Jason could feel it.

"Come on. You had no cho – " I was interrupted by screams.

Cursing, me and Leo headed out to the ship deck and saw….

Nothing.

Yep, you all heard me right, everyone was screaming their heads off for no apparent reason.

"Um, guys?" Asked Leo.

No answer. Only screaming.

"UMMM…" I announced, failing to get their attention. I face palmed. "Any ideas?" I asked Leo.

"That was what I was about to say." He admitted.

"Great, so, why don't we push them over?" I suggested.

"Good idea." He complimented.

Suddenly, they stopped screaming.

" – of Death by dawn." Nico finished.

"But we _always_ 'have something happen.'" Hazel complained, then looked at us. "Why are you suddenly here?" She asked, confused.

They all looked puzzled, like when I sprang at Hera and time stopped, like the expression Chiron had.

"Uhh…" I grasped for anything. "We're testing Leo's new teleporting machine!" I blurted. "It only works for short distances!" I added, just in case someone suggested we go to the doors using it.

"Oh. 'Kay." Nico went back to the conversation.

"I'm gonna try something." Leo turned and headed away.

I decided to eavesdrop.

"You sure Annabeth and Percy are alive?" Asked Frank. The big guy was on his way to tears, Jason could sense it.

"Positive." Retorted Nico.

"Check again." Said Hazel hastily.

Nico closed his eyes and concentrated. "Yep, alive."

"Good." Piper sat up, pleased.

Suddenly, an idea struck him in the eyes. "Why doesn't Nico shadow travel us to around the location of the doors? Hazel can help!" I blurted, thanks to my ADHD.

"I was thinking about that," Nico admitted, "but Hazel needs practice before she can shadow travel herself, much less another person."

"So practice!" Frank exclaimed.

"If everyone here agrees." Nico shrugged.

"Sure." Said Piper.

"Why not?" Asked Hazel, though she sounded worried.

"Okay…" Nico led Hazel to another room.

Jason had nothing to do, so he went to his room and thought.

He thought about the scene when Percy and Annabeth fell.

_"Her ankle! Cut it!" Yelled Hazel._

I go to Tartarus, you do too! _Hissed a hissy (ha, ha, get it?) voice._

_I saw what she meant, and I froze in fear._

_But Percy didn't know what she meant._

_They were both dangling from the cliff, like from one of those dramatic movies._

_"Percy!" Annabeth pleaded. "Let go!"_

_"I'm not leaving you again!" He screamed back, and looked down at her._

_All the other people were getting ready to move out and help, but Jason knew they would be too late. _Move, move, you stupid…_ he thought. But he couldn't. _

_"Nico!" Percy shouted. "Meet us there, promise me!"_

_Then Percy and Annabeth plummeted to the pit below, into Tartarus, into the endless pit of doom. I, then and there, decreed that I would never, ever, say 'Tartarus' again. I would say, 'the endless pit of doom.'_

He didn't know why he did it. It seemed whenever he thought about it, the scene would wipe reality into a smudge and replace it with that part of his life, playing it over, and over, and over. The scene never left him. Like a tapeworm inside a dog, or a flea in a cat, or a liking for enchiladas in a satyr, faun, whatever. It always did that, just to torture him, to tell him his flaw of freezing right then, when he could have prevented almost-deaths.

He almost wished he could be at home in Camp Jupiter. But then he remembered the attack. He had horrible visions of Camp Jupiter murdering Camp Half-Blood in cold blood.

He had to stop them, as well as close the doors.

**Sorry. Forgot the disclaimer on the last one. Here it is:**

**Me: I own nothing. Rick Riordian does.**

**Leo: I don't want to be owned.**

**Percy: I don't either.**

**Me: Hey, I thought you were in the endless pit of doom.**

**Percy: This is disclaimer! Anyone can be anywhere in disclaimer!**

**Me: I wish you didn't say that.**

**Gaea: You are my pawns…**

**Percy and Leo: Pink bunny slippers?**

**Annabeth: *cracks up.***

**Gaea: Uhh… *Blush.* IGNNORE THOSE!**

**Aneatus: I WILL RIP YOUR BONES INTO BREAD, YOUR FLESH INTO SOUP!**

**Percy: You can't kill in disclaimer. *sticks out tongue* And by the way, you sound like the giant in the magic bean nursery tale thing... Pack and the seedstalk?**

**Leo: No, Sack and the lean stalk!**

**Jason: You're both wrong! Hack and the bean talk!**

**Frank: All of you are wrong! Lack and the seen stalk!**

**Annabeth: You guys are hopeless. Its Jack and the beanstalk, for gods sake!**

**Percy: This is a very long disclaimer, I think she should say it again, everyone probably forgot why we're doing this.**

**Annabeth: Oh my gods! Is Percy _thinking?!_**

**Percy: Shut up!**

**Me: AHH! SHUT UP! I DON'T OWN ANYONE HERE, RIORDIAN DOES!**

**Leo: Pleased.**

**Me: Shut up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAZEL**

She needed to calm down.

And she couldn't.

She kept thinking about the horrible scene when Percy and Annabeth fell into th –

"Hazel?" Nico asked.

"Yeah?" I sighed.

"Can you repeat what I said?" He demanded.

"Uh, sorry." I apologized.

Nico sighed. "Concentrate, focus your energy, and charge towards a shadow."

"Concentrate on what?" I needed to know.

"On your powers, on Hades, on Pluto, on shadows, on where to go." He said, like it was obvious.

"'Kay…" I charged. I thought about my stupid curse, the fields of Asphodel, what it was like to be there. I thought about returning from the dead, and lastly, I thought about my room and how nice it would be to be there.

I peeled open my eyes and the scene in front of me made me gasp and almost stop. I was in a shadow. Purple, blue, and ghosts, whispering things I could never catch in my ears. Then, in a single second, it melted into my room. I fell onto my bed, thoroughly tired.

Nico came in after me, not even tired. He beamed at me. "That was great! You can rest, we can work more tomorrow!"

My head hit the pillows and I fell asleep.

My dreams were about Percy and Annabeth. Sometimes it seemed as though my dreams were actually a person that knew which subject I did _not_ want to go to, and went to that topic. Nice person you have there.

A lumbering giant ran after them, screaming bloody murder, "STAND AND FIGHT! DIE THE PROPER WAY! LET ME RIP YOUR SOULS OUT THROUGH YOUR MOUTH!"

"RIGHT," Percy shouted back. "ABOUT THAT, I THOUGHT I ALREADY SAID THAT SOMETIMES PEOPLE DO NOT WANT TO DIE, AND ESPECIALLY NOT THE HARD, PAINFULL DEATH!"

"Just run!" Annabeth told him. "He's more of an idiot than you are! Don't waste your words!"

"Hey!" Percy protested.

"STAND AND FIGHT, AND I WILL SKEWER YOUR BRAIN FROM YOUR HEAD!" The giant screeched.

Suddenly, Percy winced, causing them to slow their process.

"Percy!" Annabeth called. "What's wrong?"

"Keep going!" He told her, "I'm fine!"

"You're the worst liar of the century!" She said.

"We have a very mad Aneatus behind us! This isn't the time!" Percy begged.

Annabeth saw sense in that, so she quickened her pace, but the giant Aneatus was getting dangerously close.

They made a mad dash for the rocks, and the giant was very dumb by the looks of it, because he managed a confused moan and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth demanded once they made it to the shelter of the rocks.

"Nothing." He answered hastily.

"You're very bad at lying." She told him.

He groaned. "I'm sure your broken ankle is much worse than this."

They had a glaring contest.

"Later, please?" Percy whimpered.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Let's go. Make a run for it." Percy suggested.

"What else? Make a hobble towards it?" She rolled her eyes.

"Just _saying_." He argued.

So they made a mad dash.

Aneatus barreled after them, screaming for blood.

He grasped for Percy, and I never saw if he got Percy. My stupid dreams changed.

A face of a sleeping woman was by the pit of Tartarus, which also had a face.

_It seems that the two we wanted most are actually alive,_ purred Gaea._ Would you do me a favor and bring them to me?_

_Yes,_ Whispered Tartarus, a sound that sounded like a screaming cat. _I would be honored. I will direct them towards the doors._

_Wait,_ hissed Gaea. _Let us rid unwanted guests from our conversation._

I didn't know what happened. I just woke up. The sound of the voices echoed around me still…

I needed to tell the others. Gaea was still after two demigods, male and female.

What else did she want? I think I knew. She only wanted to destroy the world that we know, nothing big! (Please note sarcasm.)

The others needed to know that she planned to kidnap Annabeth and Percy once they met at the Doors of Death.

**DICLAIMER!**

**Me: Yay! Percy action!**

**Leo: I thought I was your favorite!**

**Me: I never said that! I said that I felt kind of sorry for you.**

** Leo: Sniff.**

** Annabeth: Get over it. A lot of people like you.**

** Leo: You're only saying that because you're her second-favorite!**

** Annabeth: I don't care about the stupid game Favorites.**

** Me: I KNOW! It's SO annoying! Every single teacher I get plays that game and they always hate me!**

** Percy: I know, right!**

** Leo: I guess I agree. Family included.**

** Hazel: That game is cruel…**

** Me: So we all agree! Yippie!**

** Leo: You have to say it. We're not going to let you go. SAY IT…**

** Me: Okay, okay! Idon'towntheseawesomepeopleslikep ercy!**

** Everyone including bad guys like Gaea minus me: SLOWER!**

** Me: FINE! *squeak* I don't own any of these characters, Rick Riordian does. Except I don't want to own Gaea or the giants or Titans. They're baaad people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LEO**

Usually, Leo loved break feast.

But today he didn't. Everyone was quiet, and awkward. Wait, scratch that, _very_ awkward.

Leo hated awkward moments, especially when he caused it. Jason said he had no choice, but he still took the blame. He would give up _both_ his eyes to have them back. Yes, you heard me right; he would give both his eyes to have Annabeth with her professional scary looks and Percy who had basically hated him for firing the Romans back.

Leo's life had always sucked. Nothing else. But nothing had sucked more than the fact that Percy and Annabeth had fallen into a black-hole, endless, sucking, vortex of doom. And the fact that _he_ was the very reason that they fell into that black-hole, endless, sucking, vortex of black endless pit of doom. Plus he _always_ hated fun facts, like how would the fun fact, _an erratic is a large rock moved by a glacier_ help him in his life, in other words, how would that help him in saving the world, _ever?!_

A very awkward moment happens when the silence is so thick that even Coach Hedge was quiet, even though the two that they were missing right now had broken the rules, _plus_ he wasn't really eating his pizza or plate or silver wear. Leo wished he could melt the awkwardness away with humor, but he didn't feel like making jokes. He even wished a monster would attack, and the peoples on the ship would forget their sorrow and fight the monster, _anything_ to keep tension out of the air.

Maybe Leo could break it to them… No. He would have to explain the screaming and all… and Leo was bad at explaining, like at school he couldn't explain how he got 1+1=2 (The problem was easy – for 1+2 he couldn't even _do_ the problem).

_"Die, Demigod scum!" _Frank hissed.

"Die!" Gleeson agreed.

Face palm. Another stupid epithets that broke an oath.

"YOU BROKE YOUR OATH!" Jason yelled to him.

"YOU NEED TO DIE!" Hedge added.

"_My brothers have done that, I am free to rest in any one I wish." _He scowled.

"Dang it." Leo cursed.

"Swear on the Styx you will leave us all alone." Piper tried to get the epithets to do what his brothers had done.

_"I am not that swayable, like my family!" _The epithets growled. "_You must fight me. If you win, then your friend dies, and if I win, then you die."_

"Great! Awesome! Any other options?" Leo yelled.

"Die!" Hedge yelled.

"_No, and no! I will not die!"_

Leo cursed. "What do think we should do?!"

"Kill him!" Coach screeched. "What else?!"

"Wait," Piper said, approaching Frank cautiously.

_"I will not wait!" _He hissed.

"Fruit's very good for you." Piper told him. "And vegetables. Did you ever try vegetables?"

The ghost thing was obviously very surprised by the random comments, because he _did_ wait.

Piper quickly got the cornucopia and blasted him with a multicolored spray of food, like a thanksgiving food gun.

The epithets had flown away just as the food had done out of the horn. Frank, mumbling and cursing, dug out of the pile of goodies and treats.

"_Urg."_ He muttered. His face had been smashed with cakes, pies, muffins, some cookie dough, and a gummy bear. He looked like he had dug through candyland, which, in a way, he did.

"Ella!" Hazel suddenly exclaimed. "How did you get here?!"

"_King of Cyclops holds the dirt,_

_The last to kill, his smelly shirt,_

_The last he'll see is shining stars,_

_Before blasting off to planet mars,_

_Hades realm, lies targets, two,_

_Queen of dirt, beware the moo,_

_Dirty woman, killed with a shoe._

_A glowing rock shall find its way,_

_Hades child, her curse won't stay,_

_Because the nacho cheese will say."_

Everyone nearly collapsed with laughter. Because the nacho cheese will say? Leo liked that part.

"Ella," Hazel gasped, "Is that a prophecy?"

"Nacho cheese. Sea. Nacho cheese. Sea." Ella cooed.

"I don't think that's nacho cheese _or_ the sea, Ella." Frank told her.

"Nacho cheese! Sea!" Ella wailed.

"I think she's saying this for a reason." Jason said, worry lines forming on his face.

"Nacho cheese, sea." Ella agreed. Then she started wailing again, "Wisdoms daughter, nacho cheese! Poseidon, sea!"

Silent gasping. All the laughter disintegrated as Ella spoke those words.

"Is Percy and Annabeth in trouble, Ella?" Hazel asked.

"Annabeth. Nacho cheese." Ella confirmed.

"Uh," Leo said, "is it just me, or is Ella saying that Annabeth got drunk with nacho cheese? Like Dakota got drunk with Kool-Aid?"

"I dunno." Jason shrugged. "But I think Annabeth got in trouble with nacho cheese."

** DISCLAIMER TIME!**

** Me: DUN DUN DUNNNN…. The nacho cheese will haunt you….! The smelly shirt shall kill you! The rotten mooing shoe shall murder you!**

** Leo: AHH**

** Percy: It's not even Halloween yet!**

** Me: But it's a special day for me…**

** Percy: What?**

** Me: Can't say. *disappointed.***

** Annabeth: NACHO CHEESE!**

** Leo: Percy, did she actually get drunk with nacho cheese?**

** Annabeth: No, idiot, I – **

** Percy: YOU CAN'T GIVE SPOILERS IN DISCLAIMER, APPARENTLY!**

** Annabeth: Stupid disclaimer rules.**

** Aneatus: I know right! I can't kill you!**

**Percy and Annabeth: Disclaimer's ending soon. Soon he'll kill us. Byez! *bolts away***

**Frank, Leo, Nico, Piper, Hazel, Jason, Aneatus: DISCLAIMER ALREADY!**

**Me: Fine! Fine! I don't own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordian does. *smirk* He owns everyone in this book, probably.**

**Everyone, including Percy and Annabeth poking their head out: I DON'T WANT TO BE OWNED!**

**Me: I can own you!**

**Everyone: I think Rick is better than you.**

**Me: Aw. It's true tho…**

**Percy and Annabeth: Gotta run. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NICO**

It was too painful to see any connection to Percy or Annabeth, so they kept the statue were no one could see it, but everyone could see it, the roof. Now, you're probably thinking like, _It'll get damaged,_ or, _it might crumble to dust in the wind,_ but, a.) The Athena Parthenos has a deflecting shield, and b.) The statue is actually strong enough to be able to not crumble into dust in the wind, believe it or not (Note the stupid sarcasm). Out of his own free will, he visited Athena Parthenos.

"So…" He felt awkward talking to a statue. "I feel like I'm talking to shampoo bottles but…" Nico didn't know how that came up – probably because he was a son of Hades and he didn't even _use_ shampoo, much less talk to it. "Help me." He croaked.

The statue did not help with its petrifying yet amused sharp eyes. It seemed to say, _Give me some burnt offering or eat olives! Why are you staring? Get to it!_

Nico hated olives. That's probably why he came up with, _or eat olives._

He heard a roaring sound from on the deck, so he sighed and headed down. Everyone was staring at a red harpy like she turned into the Oracle, and Frank looked like a gingerbread man. Everyone's faces were red from laughing, even Coach Hedge.

"Um," Nico cleared his throat.

"Ella told a prophecy." Hazel commented, like every day harpies came around spouting prophecies.

He must've made a face, because Hazel said, "Oh, right. Ella memorized the Syllibyne Books."

"Syllibyne Books?" Nico asked.

"They had prophecy of the fall of Rome." She explained impatiently. "Ella, the harpy read them and has a hobby of memorizing everything she reads."

"Oh." He said tonelessly. "So what's the prophecy?"

"King of Cyclops, hold the dirt,

The last to kill, his smelly shirt,

The last he'll see is shining stars,

Before blasting off to planet mars,

Hades realm, lies targets, two,

Queen of Dirt, beware the moo,

Dirty Woman, killed with a shoe.

A glowing rock shall find its way,

Hades child, her curse won't stay,

Because the nacho cheese will say."

Nico wanted to laugh. This 'prophecy' was a sore excuse for a prophecy, if it _was_ a prophecy. First they wanted him to believe that a harpy spouted prophecies. Then they wanted him to believe this _thing_ was a prophecy.

"Die!" Coach raised his club.

"Um, no thanks." Frank shuffled away from him.

"No, not you, _him!"_ Leo shouted, and pointed to Geryon.

Oh, gods, the cowherd said he reformed every hundred years!

"Geryon?"Nico asked uncertainty.

Noticing Nico's dumbfounded expression, he grinned. "Doors of Death, lad."

Nico cursed. "Dang it."

Leo burnt Geryons left body to a crisp.

"That won't work, kid," Geryon smiled and got up again, his body starting to morph back whole.

Piper bombarded Geryon with crackers while Leo ignited the crackers, causing all Geryons bodies to crumble into burning coals.

Jason let some rain fall down.

"He's dumber than I remembered," Nico commented.

Leo shrugged. "The dumber the monsters, the better for us, right?"

Nico had to agree with him. "I guess."

"Why didn't you let me do anything?!" Coach shouted, hefting his club.

"We have to work for ourselves, Coach," Piper replied sweetly. "You can't fight all our battles! When you're not here, we won't be able to kill the defenseless mortals!"

Coach grunted. "Got a point there."

"So," He commented. "Why don't we talk about the 'prophecy'?"

Everyone had to agree that the prophecy needed to be un-mistified a bit, even Coach Hedge.

"What's the king of Cyclops's?" Hazel asked.

Everyone pondered that for a moment. Nico wished Annabeth or Percy were here. Preferably Annabeth. She knew the most about Greek myths.

"So, how does a stinky shirt help kill something?" Leo asked.

"Well, duh!" Coach said, like it was obvious, "We stuff the shirt with grenades, guns, sticks – "

"Sticks?" Asked Leo. "Like, the tree kind?"

"No!" Coach Hedge roared. "The gun kind!"

No one knew what gun was called a stick, but no one decided to comment.

" – bombs, explosives, teeth, rabid wolves, rabid raccoons, rapid bears, rabid bears, missiles, fox traps, mouse traps, and rats!" Coach finished.

"Umm, where do we get that?" Frank asked.

"Well, we kill all the tourist and employees in a shop and grab 'em!" Coach threw his arms up like, _all of you are idiots!_

"Uh, they don't sell rapid wolves, rapid raccoons, rapid bears, rabid bears, or rats in stores." Hazel told him.

"First, it's rabid wolves and rabid raccoons! Second, yes they do! Where's they're sixth sense?" Coach complained.

"Sixth sense?" Piper chipped in.

"War sense!" Coach roared, on rampage.

Facepalm. "NEXT LINE!" Nico screamed.

"The last to kill is shining stars, before blasting off to planet mars makes sense," Jason said,

"Right, so," I told everyone, "_Hades realm, lies targets, two?"_

"That must be the Underworld!" Leo piped up.

"_Where_ in the Underworld?" Piper asked him.

"Somewhere!" He shouted.

"What about the targets?!" He yelled desperately before they could get into argue mode.

"I dunno," Leo looked at me like, _How should I know? I barely know 1+1!_

"This is getting no where!" Jason screamed.

"True, dat." Nico commented.

"DIE!" Hedge screamed.

"Not another monster!" Groaned Leo.

Oh, gods. Stupid open doors of Death, stupid EVERYTHING.

I still had nightmares about her! Speaking from an goth-kid! Speaking from a child of Hades!

Braires' worst fear stood in front of me, hissing cruelly.

She had snake-y legs, a dragon bottom, a deformed-animal belt, and a human top half.

Kampe.

**Hey, please review! I'm not gonna be like, **_**I'm not updating until I have 1,000 reviews!**_** Cause that would be mean, but I feel like I'm talking to shampoo bottles! I hate makeup! Like, pointlessly talking! Talking to hair products **_**is**_** pointless! I know I'm a new fanfic author, but I still love reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Special chatroom! (No, annoying brother, today is not a special day. I felt like it)**

_**Annabeth has joined the chat.**_

_**Percy had joined the chat.**_

_**Me has joined to chat.**_

_**Frank has joined the chat.**_

**Me: Review! You don't need to be a member in fanfic to review!**

**Annabeth: You're making squiggly red lines on my chat!**

**Percy: Annabeth, do you **_**still**_** care about that stuff? move on with your life!**

**Annabeth: Now there are green squiggly lines!**

**Frank: Why should people that can turn into a elephant worry about spelling and grammer?**

**Annabeth: Now there's a blue, green, and two red squiggly lines!**

_**Leo has joined the chat.**_

**Leo: Can we end this, so Annabeth can stop rambling?**

**Annabeth: Hey!**

**Me: Fine! Let's end this!**

_**Tartarus has joined the chat.**_

**Tartarus: Hey! No video games allowed in Tartarus!**

**Percy: This is disclaimer. We're not in Tartarus anymore, and we're safely somewhere else playing computer!**

**Tartarus: HEY**

**Annabeth: Don't worry. We'll have to go back when disclaimer's over. *frown***

_**Tartarus has currently had a punching breakdown and will be removed from the chat.**_

**Percy: snicker.**

**Leo: Snicker.**

**Frank: Smirk.**

**Leo: Snicker.**

**Me: Stop, already!**

**Percy: Smirk. You have to say it… Snicker.**

**Frank: Snicker smirk.**

**Me: Fine! I don't own PJo or HoO! Rick Riordian does! They own these people!**

**Leo: I don't want to be owned.**

_**Gaea has joined the chat.**_

**Me: I can own you!**

**Leo: You can own one of us.**

**Me: Who?!**

**Frank: Gaea! *shove***

**Me: HEY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**FRANK**

"What is _that?!"_ Frank screamed.

"_That_ has ears!" That snapped. **(A/N Frank doesn't know her so he's calling her **_**that.**_**)**

Frank squeezed his eyes shut. He thought about the giant that he and Hazel dragged across to Canada. He thought about the giant's bulky appearance and buff shape. He tried that imagine a shape even bigger than that, to see if he could grow bigger than the real Polybotes (Or whatever – he forgot the giants name). He felt himself growing, and Frank felt it very weird to have his blood turn to oil. His hands grew, and he thought he was lucky this wasn't his _real_ body, because his body was as graceful as a deer compared to now.

He opened his eyes, and found everyone staring at him, even That.

"Die!" Hedge bellowed.

"Coach, that's Frank!" Leo protested, which surprised Frank. Leo was saving him from an old goat that had a bad habit of yelling, 'Die!'?

He opened his palm and plucked up a very surprised That and clenched his hand shut. He squeezed until he was sure his palms had nail markings. He squeezed so hard Frank's knuckles were white, and he still felt That pounding on his fist and demanding to be dropped.

_You want to be dropped?_ Frank thought, _I'll drop you all right,_ He hoped Annabeth and Percy would forgive him for adding to the probably-one-hundred-already-or-more monsters chasing them. Then, lifting his clasped hand, he unfurled his hand and That came plummeting to the _Argo||_, then That fell right through the deck and into the merciless waters below.

Then he thought about his own form, and shrank back to the size of Frank.

"That was brilliant!" Hazel hugged him, which made him feel a lot better about the Leo problem.

"That was Kampe." Nico commented, looking darkly at the water as if he expected That/Kampe to suddenly hurl her ugly dragon legs back on board and murder someone.

Thankfully, she didn't.

Coach Hedge still wanted action, and it looked like Pipers' "'So we can't kill defenseless mortals'" was wearing off. "I want to kill something sometime!" He bellowed, shaking his fist. "I need –"

"You need to stop killing stuff!" Jason told him.

"I agree completely." Nico said like he didn't care, and he should/shouldn't, because he was the prince of DEATH and the word DEATH also came will KILL.

Frank was scared of that guy. It wasn't because he was a son of Hades, a Greek, etc. It was after he stared dating Hazel. He got the feeling that Nico would want a 'serious talk with him' sometime, which was actually a punch in the nose for dating his half-sister.

Anyway, Nico looked pretty un-banged up for a guy who'd been stuck suffocating in a poisonous bronze jar, eating death foods, and been in the land of the land of the evil dead.

"Wait," Leo commented, snapping Frank into the present, watching a figure on a winged horse come into view. "What's that?"

"Uhhh…" Piper suddenly looked like she wanted to make a beeline for the ocean. "I think that might be the guy who got buried in fresh produce, you know, the one that beat 99.99 of everything in Greece and Rome?"

"Yeah, like maybe the guy named Heracles or Hercules?" Jason looked like he just ran through a fountain of flour.

"Yup, I think that's him." Frank said, his heart sinking.

"On his pegasi." Hazel added.

"Die! We can take him!" Coach shouted, sinking into his furry hindquarters like a football player.

"This is bad." Nico commented, thinking optimistically.

"No duh." Frank answered, the same time Leo said,

"This is worse than bad."

Heracles landed on deck and started hacking everything down, people and goat people included.

**CLIFFY! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I got a pet! Oh, right, I haven't lectured you about how much I want a pet before… Oops! Sorry! Anyway, 'I' got two birds (No, actually, me and my sister share it.). Bella and Tigrys (My sister named Tigrys). Plus I was lazy… Anyway, thanks, guest for reviewing! SHAMPOO BOTTLES.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Disclaimer!**

**Leo: Say it!**

**Frank: Say it!**

**Me: No.**

**Annabeth: Say it….**

**Me: Squeak. Fine!**

**Percy: Say it!**

**Me: Wait, one sec!**

_**Piper skewers, Jason electrifies, Annabeth slashes, Percy soaks, Frank claws, Leo burns, and Hazel cuts me.**_

**Me: AHH! FINE! I DON'T OWN ANYONE SO FAR IN THIS FANFIC!**

**Everyone: YAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ANNABETH**

Some more monsters joined us, yay. A group of sea demons, a few Lamiae (those are followers of Lamia, who was one of Zeus dates, but Hera made her children die, so, in jealousy, she began to suck the blood of other children), and our buds the gorgons.

Suddenly, the ground jutted downwards, causing the ground to narrow to one small tunnel, and the monsters snickered and stopped. I wondered if we veered away, then we would get cornered. This was definitely a trick. But, then again, we weren't going to turn around and charge headfirst towards the monsters, weren't we? We headed into the tunnel, and suddenly, all my worst fears began to melt slowly into my head like lava pouring down a volcano, slowly sucking up every inch of the mountainside, covering it, possessing it, until only lava was there, and there seemed to be no more mountains. They didn't allow to be pushed away. They burned into my brain like the marks had burned onto Percy's arm.

_Percy doesn't like you._ the fears began to melt onto my head. We _had_ been arguing more in Tartarus… _You're friends are dead, Gaea has already won, you are about to die, Percy is about to die._

Percy apparently seemed to get the fear/lava treatment, too. He hesitated before pulling me closer, which made me feel better, and the 'Percy doesn't like you' thought seemed to slip away, hissing and growling.

We walked for a while, and fear coated our footsteps like a rainstorms' rain covering a sidewalk. I wondered if the stupid tunnel would ever end.

Suddenly, a bright red glow covered the tunnel. The light seemed cruel, and it seemed to burn my eyes into pits of lava. It seemed to eat my soul out, to do what Aneatus wanted to do, to rip my skull out of my forehead. Any sane demigod would've gone insane or retreated at first glance. Anyway, we didn't have much of a choice, so we proceeded towards the light, and finally the entrance broke into our view.

A pit of burning hot molten rock waited for us, with a narrow bridge of black obsidian. This was Tartarus, so it was dramatic, like the movies. Geysers of glowing hot lava spurted upward. A waterfall of lava poured down at the end of the bridge. Now that I was this close, my eyes were stinging and tearing. A wave of agony traveled over her body, hastily and rapidly making it to the end as fast as a car engine that just started. A second one traveled over her body, then another, and another. They became so frequent, the agony seemed to stay in place and never move. The agony actually seemed to eat her alive, to bury her in a sea of agonization. **(A/N is that a word? I don't know, but I'm using it.)**

Suddenly, all our old monster friends chasing us materialized by the tunnel. We had no choice but to run across the obsidian bridge. We stopped short by the waterfall, and Annabeth felt burn marks rapidly appearing onto her skin. Percy slashed at Euryale, but the blade went through.

"That won't work, demigod!" The gorgon hissed. "We are already dead! This is our home court, and we cannot die when we are already dead!"

Percy cursed and glanced at the waterfall. "Charge?" He asked.

"After you." Annabeth insisted.

He glared at her but didn't protest. He dashed into the pouring lava and disappeared.

Annabeth followed. She shut her eyes tightly. The crushing pressure was worse than she prepared for. The magma seemed to eat into her skin, like it was the magma of ultimate agony. When people say agony eats them alive, they should think again. Annabeth's skin felt like it was being dropped into poisonous acid Styx flames. It seemed to go on forever. When it ended she would've fell onto the floor, but Percy caught her. His arms were trembling and burnt, and his hair was slightly singed. I soon found I looked the same.

The monsters charged after us (surprise, surprise!), including some new monsters, like Kampe and Jason's ol' bud Krios.

Cursing, we bolted away while they ran after us, screaming bloody murder.

Percy stole a glance at me. "Your ankle!" He shouted.

Typical. Now? "My ankle is fine!" I screamed.

"No, I meant, why is it fine?" He asked.

I saw what he meant. My ankle _was _fine. Even with nectar and ambrosia, it should've taken more time to heal.

"I – I don't know." I stammered.

Suddenly, the ground disappeared beneath our feet, and, again, we found ourselves falling into a pit of blackness.

**I have a good excuse for not updating! Here it is... ... ... Uhh, err... Fine, no excuse.**

**DISCLAIMER  
**

**Me: I don't own PJO or HoO! RICK RIORDIAN DOES! HE'S BETTER THAN ME!  
**

**Fans: No duh. Your stories are so bad I'm going to quit.  
**

**Me: WHAT?! Oh, fine. I don't like mine, either. Lots of flaws...  
**

**Fans: No duh.  
**

**DISCLAIMER**


	8. Chapter 8

**PERCY**

Apparently, we were caught falling into another pit of doom. _When I find the spirit of Tartarus, _he thought, _I am going to shove Riptide down his throat and make him sing _'Baby' _with the sword still in his throat._

He pulled Annabeth closer. Later, when they were running, he saw her ankle seemed to heal already, which was surprising, even with ambrosia and nectar.

When they hit the bottom, Percy was ready to pass out, or maybe even die. After running through the Tunnel of Fear, the Killer Lava, and into this stupid pit, he wouldn't be surprised if he died right there and then.

But he didn't. Maybe apparently.

No, not apparently. He still needed Tartarus to sing Justin Beiber songs with a celestial bronze weapon being swallowed.

Shakily, he stood up, and watched the view. Great, he thought. I'm late for a monster council meeting.

A few monsters stood there grunting at each other.

"Two children, all alone! Perfect!" A voice cooed out of the shadows.

"Who's there?" Percy called.

Now, envision this. Once there was a lady. Once her bottom half become sepentalized. The end. Wait, no, add 'and she became a vampire' after 'serpentalized'.

"Annabeth," He whispered. "I kind of need your help right now."

She groaned, "What?" and got up.

"Uh, what's that?" Percy asked.

"Oh," she blinked. "That's Lamia."

"Who's Lay Me?" Percy asked.

Lay Me lunged, baring her bloody fangs and opening them as if she wanted to eat me whole.

Percy step sided and brought his blade down on her, but it passed through as though she were a mortal, which she most definitely was _not._ He cursed.

Annabeth and Percy started running, hoping we could outrun, or even better, push her into a pit of Killer Lava, Lay Me.

"Lamia was one of Zeus's wives!" Annabeth shouted.

"Then why is she trying to kill us?!" At that moment, Percy didn't really care.

"Because Hera cursed her children to die!" Annabeth explained, not really explaining anything.

"Thanks! That explains everything!" He screamed.

"Shut up! She started feasting on the blood of other children, because she was so jealous!" Annabeth told me.

Apparently, the monsters had some sort of teleporting system, because a whole bunch of bloodthirsty, **(ha, ha get it? Lamia's a vampire bloodsucker!)** demigod killing, maniacs gleefully charged after us.

We passed a 'Monster Donut' sign, plus some more, including, KILLER CAKES, DAEMON MUFFINS, CYCLOPS ICE CREAM, and, WICKED COKE. Percy hoped that was a joke. He hated Monster Donut, but now Daemon Muffins, too?

Suddenly, we tore through a thick layer of fog, and the monsters disappeared. Then, apparently, we came to Camp Evil Titan Lord Blood.

There were as many monsters you could ever think of – Cyclops, sea daemons, miniature Lay Me's, daemons, ogres, bad cows, hydras, and more.

Apparently, they spotted us, and Bad Cow Minotaur pointed at us and roared, as if his voice alone could murder us.

They all ran after us, so, we were caught being chased by monsters for like, the third time that day.

Fortunatly, the fog saved us, but then we came face to face with a monster. And that was bad. Because we came face to face with Medusa.

**SHORT CHAPTER**

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Me: I don't own anything here. Not even Lamia.  
**

**EvilFan: Yup.  
**

**Me: I thought you only haunted my reveiws!  
**

**EvilFan: I haunt you everywhere. *snicker* Barbies.  
**

**Me: I don't like barbies! You do!  
**

**EvilFan: Uhh..  
**

**There's gonna be a new question.  
**

**Q: What's Gabe's last name?  
**

**Hint: NOT Jackson.  
**

**Found in the Lightning Thief.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Is this being posted too soon? Should I give more time for you guys to answer questions? Maybe I should.) Anyway, the answer for the last one is Gabe Ugliano. (Really, when I first read this, I was thought about how close **_**Ugliano**_** was to **_**Ugly.**_** Gabe Ugly. How does that sound? Nice?) Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**JASON**

"Die!" Heracles bellowed, like he'd rehearsed it.

"Hey, that's _my_ line!" Hedge protested as he flew down into the engine room, leaving a goat-shaped hole in the ground, like in the movie_s._

_Gee,_ Jason thought. _We're about to die and you complain about people _saying_ certain stuff? I feel appreciated._

"How do we get away from th – ARG!" Nico screamed as he fell into the ocean.

Jason watched in dismay as he fell… towards the sky?

He cursed in his mind. Heracles decided to move onto Jason.

He grabbed his _gladius _**(Correct me if I'm wrong)** and stabbed absently at Heracles, but the god had already dodged.

"BURY ME IN FRESH PRODUCE?!" He screamed, dodging a strike near his ear.

"We can take him!" Hedge shouted from the engine room.

"Can any – "Looking around, Jason realized that no one was in condition to do much anything. Nico had gone into the ocean, Piper was leaning over the rail, her back scarred multiple times, and everyone else was lying on the floor. It was up to him to beat Heracles and get Nico from the sea floor.

That was impossible. Nico had little time before he drowned, and he doubted Heracles would hesitate to kill his friends while he got Nico.

Suddenly, a voice boomed from above, "Son, I told you that you are forbidden to leave your post!"

"Let me slay them, first!" Heracles bellowed recklessly.

Suddenly, Jason's _gladius_ swung onto the floor and out of reach. Heracles delightedly kicked him down onto the floor, and the god raised his sword above his chest.

"Everyone," Jason whispered. "I'm sorry."

He had a feeling he was falling, falling, falling, sinking slowly into unbreathable (Is that a word?) air, and then everything blacked out.

He remembered feeling like he'd just gotten run through with a very skinny, very electric, and very painful motorcycle had run through his chest. _I thought death wasn't painful._

Then, he felt the soothing taste of… ambrosia. He didn't know what food it tasted like, just… ambrosia. It tasted like he was licking the world's biggest, clearest, purest mountain stream, maybe glacier water, mixed with a blast of every single flavor that _didn't_ go together but _did. _Somehow, like it was the biggest piece of every-single-flavor chocolate. Or a lick of ice cream that didn't taste of anything familiar – because it tasted like everything.

He saw all his friends' faces – even coach Hedges. _Oh, so we all died._ He thought. His mind slipped back into his dreams.

In his dream, he saw blood splattering the cobblestones. It sunk into the rocks that somehow transformed into Gaea's face. It sunk into her mouth (Yes, _eww_ all you want), her nose, her ears, her hair, her hands, her chest, everywhere. Then, the last final drops of blood sunk into her eyes, and they burst completely open, and her mouth followed the eyes' example, laughing a horrible, terrible, screeching laugh. The tortured sound seemed to make words, sounding so horrible that Jason wanted to push them out of his mind, and forget them. _You see_ Gaea chuckled, _you will fail, and the very memories of you all shall be cast into the darkest part of Tartarus._

"Shut up!" He screamed miserably, the sound of his voice sucked into the horrible laugh, seeming to make it louder than before.

_But if you join me, _she said, her eyes glowing brighter with unnatural glowing, bronze light. _Your spirits shall be sent immediately to the Isles of the Blest!_

Huge, white, sweeping winds sucked up everything. When they finally ceased, he saw all of them, smiling, wait no. Their smiles were different… evil. But all of them were laughing, happy. He didn't have loyalty as a fatal flaw, but he _wanted_ the best for him and his friends.

_And if you decline my generous offer,_ the winds swept everything out of reach. There was a prison, no sunlight, anything. It was all filled with lakes of murky green water, rising up to meet his face. Even though it was a dream, the drops stung his skin. Looking down, he saw they burnt his skin off, leaving only bones.

_Holy Hera,_ he thought. _ I should be – wait, I AM dead in this dream._

The weird water swallowed his face, and he bolted upright in a hospital bed. _Hospital bed?_ He thought. Looking down, he realized he _wasn't_ dead.

"I'm not dead!" he sounded weird, and bratty to him, but he didn't care.

"We thought you were!" Hazel exclaimed.

"But you're not!" Leo added.

"Gladly." I laughed, feeling my arms. "What happened to Heracles?"

"Zeus blasted him back to his post," Piper smiled, throwing her arms around me.

"He struck you, too." Nico added.

"Into the water." Frank said.

"But Heracles won't be bothering us anymore."

**Not very cliffhangery, but it'll do.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'll add Medusa, I'll try to dull the cliffhangers, and I WILL try to do what your reviews ask me to! Thanks for all the supporting reviews! It's an honor to be compared to Rick, but I have some patches I need to clear.**

**NEW QUESTION: When was the first time Annabeth kissed Percy?**

**HINT: It IS NOT in the Battle of the Labyrinth.**

**LAST QUESTIONS ANSWER RECAP: Gabe Ugly. Wait, oops. Gabe UGLIANO.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Foamy! Up for disclaimer!**

**Kronos: Foamy?!**

**Me: Well Kronos in baby language is Krony, and Krony kind of rhymes with 'Foamy'. Plus, you're the like the father of all sea foam… so you're Foamy!**

**Kronos: I am not at all bubbly and foamy! I am completely solid, I am the Crooked one, I am the leader Titan, the youngest son of Gaea, the child of Uranus! My step-father is Tartarus, and I am the grandfather of Percy Jackson!**

**Me: Uh, that came from where?**

**Kronos: Uh… I am the Lord of Time, the grandfather or great grandfather of all the seven!**

**Everyone: *cracks up***

**Athena: That's correct. Annabeth is the daughter of me, I am the daughter of Zeus, and Zeus is the son of Kronos. Piper is the daughter of Aphrodite, Aphrodite is made of foam, so technically foam is her father, and Kronos is the father of foam. Leo is the son of Hephaestus, Hephaestus is the son of Hera, and Hera is the daughter of Kronos. Jason is the son of Zeus, and Zeus is the son of Kronos.**

**Annabeth: Percy's the son of Poseidon, and Poseidon is the son of Kronos. Frank's the son of Ares, who's the son of Zeus, who's the son of Kronos. Hazel is the daughter of Hades, and Hades is the son of Kronos.**

**Me: *dazed* Yeah. Foamy, up to it! Foamy's your new name!**

**Foamy: *mutter of protest* She doesn't own anything, and no one thinks so because her stories are so bad. *smirk***

**Me: Hey! Are you turning into a Foamy-EvilFan?**

**Foamy-EvilFan: Yes.**

**Annabeth: I think so.**

**EvilFan/Foamy: You owe me five bucks.**

**Me: WHAAAT?!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HAZEL **

Hazel had no idea whatsoever _what _to do.

They all decided to meet together and decide what they prophecy meant.

Frank was bouncing a ball on the table, Leo was trying to eat flames, Jason was tapping the table randomly, Piper was slumped down in her chair, thinking, Nico was making skeletons, taking them apart, and putting them together incorrectly, watching them sputter around. And Coach Hedge? He was the only one making noise. Ever since he'd discovered _Pirates of the Caribbean_, he'd been impossible. Watching him recite random lines from the movie, Hazel was ready to make him walk the plank.

She would have, but she was in no mood to.

_Did Hannah Montana grow up in Montana, since Montana is her last name?_ She wondered. _Is Selina (Yes, she did not know how to spell the rock star's name correctly) Gomez a Goth? If J.K. Rowling wrote the Harry Potter series on napkins, then which restaurant was willing to let her use so much napkins?_

Hazel had no end to the questions. She let out discontented hums, unknowingly going with the tune of _Ode to Joy_.

"_Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hmmmmm hm hm. Hm – "_

"Yar, ye!" Coach bellowed.

Oh, great. A tidal wave of black swarmed the ship.

_Spiders, _she thought distastefully.

The travelers fought at them, but the spiders were tiny – unable to be knocked to the ground due to how light they were. A crazy plan formed in her mind. _It's a bad plan, but better than nothing._ She thought. _Oh, great, now I'm thinking like Percy._

She ran over to her room.

"Lass! Ye battle's over here!" Coach pirate-yelled angrily.

She looked around desperately – Yes! There it was. She grabbed the bottle and sprayed it full-blast at the spiders. Nothing happened, except for the fact that the spiders had turned a vibrant color of fuchsia. She glanced down and cursed. She'd _thought_ she'd grabbed the bug spray, but instead snatched up a paint-sprayer gun thing. _Pumps one gallon of paint per minute! Perfect for painting large portraits! _It read.

Everyone was staring at her but she didn't care. She grabbed a different spray bottle and the liquid substance decided it wanted to do anything _but_ kill spiders. The green-y colors leaked into a bag of open Leap-O's wait, no, _Cheetos._ Modern names. So complicated.

In desperation and anger, she hurled to bag at the black ugly mob of clustered arachnids. The spiders did what said on the bottle. _Kills on contact!_ Yes, indeed, they were killed on contact.

Leo laughed despite the fact that he had cobwebs sticking out of his ear, his arms, and pretty much everywhere, plus he had a few bite marks. He had a white fleecy suspicious substance flapping out of his mouth. "That was awesome! 'A Bag of Cheetos Kills them All'!"

"Mophmmum." Frank muttered. A cobweb was sticking his lips together, and Hazel was pretty sure he meant _Awesome._

Here we go again, she thought. They were all cramped by the table, bored out of their insane minds.

Leo started randomly tapping a song that kicked a gear in her mind – but she couldn't place it.

Suddenly, a voice said above them, "Wonderful song, ain't it? One of my personal favorites. Maybe I can tell you the history of that melody, before I smell blood."

She looked up, and she could not believe her eyes. Who was it? Musty Weaver? It was a mortal rock star, yet she had no idea who he was.

**QUESTION ANSWER: Sea of Monsters - after Percy said to everyone, loud and clear that Tyson was his brother.**

**NEW QUESTION: Who is the guy that had that curse that he had to lure demigods to their deaths because he saved a girl's life?**

**Hint: Not mentioned in The Lightning Thief, Sea of Monsters, The Titans Curse, the Battle of the Labyrinth, or the Last Olympian. Nor in the Lost Hero, the Son of Neptune, or the Mark of Athena.**

**Found in: The secret diary of Luke Castellan (I think it's called that - not sure)**

**Bonus Question: (Not required. I know.) Who do you think the famous rockstar person is? Clue: Kvtujo Cfjcfs. Coded, de-code and you will find the answer.  
**

**Yes. I finally update, coming up with a super-short chapter, complete with a cliffhanger. Isn't life WONDERFUL? (Sarcasm, brother) Yes, I am truly sorry, yet the next chapter HAS to be in Leo's perspective.**

**Anyway, some 'owning' is coming up. I DO NOT like 'owning'. 'Making' is bad. 'Owning freely' is bad. 'Owning' is certainty, horribly, terribly, abusively (in my mind), bad. Owning makes me think of slavery and Harriet Tubman. **_**A stranger in a strange land.**_** I think I'll go with 'making a model', thank you very much. After that, they are free spirits, meaning anyone may use them in their fanfics. **

**Abby: Yes. No owning.**

**Me: Totally! I don't fully 'own' you, anyway! Thank you's to Percabeth4ever!**

***clapping rises in background***

**Foamy: Yay! Yay! Three cheers for Percabeth4ever!**

**Apopis (Sorry, Chaos snake! Forgot how to spell your name there! *snicker*): Yippee!**

**Me: *hides smile* so now…**

**Percy&Annabeth: Yay! Thanks for naming after us, Percabeth4ever!**

**Me: I will never own anyone in this book, since I have signed my new oath.  
**

_**We write this to say that P&A4eva will never, ever, ever do the crime of owning a character. Persons that she has made shall not be owned by her, and they shall freely be used by anyone who wishes. She has never, will never, and does not own any character in PJO. Or in any fan fiction book she has written or will write. **_

_**Signing: PERCYANDANNABETH4EVA,**_

Thanks forever,  
P&A4EVA


	11. Chapter 11

**LEO**

He always knew his life was weird. Weirder than your average simple mortal life. But this was BEYOND weird. It was madness.

"Erm… em I fane?" He stuttered. He'd meant to say _am I sane_. But if anyone was in his position, than they probably couldn't even say that.

Justin Beiber had just dropped onto the deck of the_ Argo ||._

Justin Beiber's nose twitched. Something creepy happened.

Beiber's teeth began to grow oversized (Leo had to muffle a smile). His mouth began to fit unevenly with his teeth, and then large, red teeth as big as a cow's slit his mouth.

All Leo could think up was _he needs a special kind of braces or recliners for his jaws._

Then Justin's butt began to puff up (Leo couldn't resist a giggle, at this point), and it stretched until it was as long a twenty mice. It began it turn brown and scaly.

The next thing that happened was scary enough for Beiber fan girls to scream and shout that Hitler was their new favorite famous person.

Course, brown _knives_ began sprouting off the girly-singer man's back, his ears, and pretty much everywhere! Looking closer, Leo realized that the knives weren't knives – they were wet fur bunched together. He bet that they were as sharp and as deadly and Annabeth's dagger.

Beiber's nails began to grow black and thicker, and sharper. They were claws, claws as big as a bears' claws. His fingers stretched wide, and black see-through webs began to grow in between. The same happened to his feet.

His nose shrunk into a black triangle.

Here's the picture – Imagine a giant beaver standing on its hind paws with legs going up to a human body with beaver fur, then arms also coated with the stuff, then the humans hands into paws. Then the beaver fur would continue up to his neck, face, and pretty much everywhere.

Justin Beiber had turned into a half-human, half-beaver hybrid. Justin Beiber. Justin _Beaver._

"Oh my…" Leo stammered as he could do nothing but stare at Justin Beaver and his now-shredded clothes by Beaver's feet.

_How does he put up with buying new clothes all the time? _He thought randomly.

"Die!" Coach Hedge screamed. He flung his club.

Justin Beaver karate-kicked the club into the water.

After a small moment of hesitation, everyone charged.

Apparently Justin Beaver had bought any-weapon-that-you-can-name proof fur clothes. Everything bounced off harmlessly. Even Leo's fire.

Beaver knocked something off the ship. Something white. Hadn't Piper worn a white shirt today?

He was getting mad now. _No one_ was going to kick _any _of his crewmembers off and walk away with it (Yes, even Frank).

He knew he was getting engulfed in flames, but he didn't care. He charged Justin Beaver yelling, "Stop killing innocent dentists when they find out you have beaver's teeth!" (Which came out randomly, but he didn't care)

He punched around Beaver's nose. Beaver tried to yell in pain, but catapulted flames into his mouth. Justin Beaver crumpled into a hollow cage of beaver knives.

"What do we do with it?" Piper asked, eyeing the beaver-coat.

Wait, wasn't Piper supposed to be knocked into the water?

He must've had a priceless expression, because Nico explained, "That was a skeleton that I summoned. Don't worry. Tim will be okay. He got transported back to the underworld."

Before he could blurt out why he would care about a random undead person of the name _Tim_, a bright flash engulfed everything.

Out came Apollo, beaming happily.

"Aren't you supposed to be…?" I stammered.

"Well, for both Greece and Rome, the sun is still the sun, ain't it?" Apollo said, proudly spreading his hands out.

"Yes, but – "

"I know! The sun is wonderful, and it is always the same in Greek and Roman!" Apollo beamed, apparently not hearing the _but._ "But anyway! Your friends Annabeth and Percy!"

That got our attention.

"They are safe! They are with a murderous monster!" Apollo told us happily, as if this were the best news in the world. "But they are also with a daughter of mine, and she knows how to get rid of the monsters lurking in the House of Hades!"

Apollo, the most unhelpful god in the world, disappeared with a flash of brilliant light.

And then a new famous person dropped onto the deck.

** YEA! GUESS WHAT! I AM NOT DEAD!**

** Plus, Percabeth4ever now got a fanfic account!**

** It's called ****don't touch my Seaweed Brain.**

**You should visit it. She writes very interesting summaries. And she writes very hilarious stories. **

**EvilFan: So, yea, apparently she **_**isn't**_** dead.**

**Me: Apparently?!**

**EvilFan: Yea.**

**Me: *fume* Fine. But you should show some respect. I made you, I'm flesh and skin while you are just imagination, maybe some pixels. I might add your humiliating picture to my profile.**

**EvilFan: WHAT?!**

**Me: Yup. Soon, you will see EvilFan on my profile. In a link, of course. Ah, why not? I'll do it now. Plus, I won't own anything in this story! Rick Riordian does!**

**EvilFan: You SURE you're putting my picture up…?**

**Me: Yes.**

**EvilFan: Fine.**

_**Thanks forever,**_

_**P&A4eva**_


	12. Chapter 12

**This is an Author's note. **

**There's no chapter, though I hate to do this. I'm taking a break from everything for about a month so you have to wait until February until you get a new chapter. Apparently the crossover won't see the tenth chapter before my other stories gets updated.**

** This is a fairly long author's note so don't question me. Please read it.**

** I'm sorry, and before we move on, I have one thing to say:**

**Enjoy the chapter**

**NICO**

Nico wasn't sure if he'd seen correctly.

Apparently he did not.

He did the only sensible thing – he turned and ran.

He turned and ran because he wanted to live, and was too young to die, and…

_Nacho cheese._

Maybe he should go. The cheese was terrifying…

_No._

He loved nacho cheese.

Many people thought he was an emo, but he wasn't. He loved a lot of things – you just had to be close to him.

You could ask Percy (but don't ask Hades. He doesn't care and he'll say, 'whatever').

He turned around and faced Cookie Monster with hate.

When he was little he used to watch Elmo and chose one enemy – Cookie Monster. Cookie Monster because the Monster could be under his bed and steal his cookie and eat it.

He and his cookies both hated cookie monsters.

He wasn't scared of Cookie Monster – he used to run around screaming for Cookie Monster to come out and show his terrified face.

He was scared of the thing next to Cookie Monster. He (apparently) did his studies and recognized him on sight.

No wonder Cookie Monster wasn't as hated as Nico hoped him to be. He simply had his sidekick buy the kids' hate so they didn't hate him.

Coach was too stunned to yell 'Die!' because he stammered instead, "Can you get me a better club?"

Nico was fascinated along with the rest of the crew. He watched as the person smiled, showing everything Nico did not have, wealth, happiness, and the scars of a loving family.

Were those bought?

_No._ A small voice in the inner side of Nico's brain peeped.

He was supposed to Nico's leader.

No, he was supposed to be Nico's hated person of the day.

"Κροῖσος." He spat.

"Ah, di Άντζελο." The man said, smiling as Nico's hatred grew.

"Oh, σπουδαίος Η πλούσια κάποιος," Nico snarled. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I come with a generous offer!" He exclaimed. "All of you would like that, κανείς?"

All anyone could manage was nod.

"Blargh, bah rah!" Cookie Monster sputtered in agreement.

Nico couldn't blame any of the seven; the man was dressed in an attractive clothes but it seemed to him that it was calling out, _I am a rich player! I am spoiled and have everything I want!_

He had a circle-thingy of leaves tied together encircling his head. He had a golden staff topped with a fire-shaped thing except it seemed perfectly straight. His silk robes covered his whole body so well Nico could barely make out that he had some lump of expensive shoes on his feet.

This was the person who had destroyed his life. A salted tear traced down his face, stinging his cheeks as it made progress to the wood of the _Argo||_ before it hung connected only to his wrinkled chin, before it plummeted to the wood below in where it sunk into the wood and made it wet.


	13. Important AN

**I'm sorry, but I'm going to delete my stories. I never update anymore and I'll update more if I write a story about a subject I really love… look in my favorite stories to know what kind they are…**

**Anyone is welcome to take my stories and continue them and I will delete them once I get a new story up and running.**

**~PercyAndAnnabeth4eva**


End file.
